


It's a Lot More Fun to Be Naked Than It is to Be Fully Clothed (at least for kids)

by Calacious



Series: January in February [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Indulgent Fathers, Multi, naughty children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Molly is at her wit's end with Ronald and Harry's antics when Harry's fathers come home to relieve her from her babysitting duties. Next time, the men are going to be the ones taking care of the boys while she has a girl's day out.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/James Potter/Sirius Black
Series: January in February [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139471
Kudos: 18
Collections: Ficuary





	It's a Lot More Fun to Be Naked Than It is to Be Fully Clothed (at least for kids)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Childhood

"Harry James Lupin-Black-Potter, get back here this instant!" Molly Weasley's voice rang throughout the corridors of Grimmauld Place just as Sirius, Remus and James returned home from their much needed getaway. 

James fought hard to keep a smile off his face, and he could hear Remus politely disguising a laugh as a cough. Sirius had no qualms whatsoever about letting out a bellowing laugh when their three year old son raced, buck naked, down the hallway, right toward his three fathers, casting backward glances at a furious looking Molly all the while.

There was a mix of fear and mischief gleaming in Harry's eyes and James shook his head at their son's antics, catching Harry as the little boy launched himself at him. Molly, face red, mouth twisted with anger, pointed a finger at Harry and pinned him with a glare.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, not another step!" Molly said, without even looking at her son who was poking his head out of the kitchen. 

Ron gulped and pulled his head back, though not before mouthing something at Harry that James couldn't quite catch. 

"What happened, Molly?" Remus asked, somehow leaving out all traces of humor from his voice as he reached for Harry who buried his face against his other father's neck. 

"That son of yours," Molly said, shaking her head. "And that son of mine thought it would be fun to strip themselves naked and cover themselves in paint, and now they’re both refusing to get dressed.”

“What are we going to do with you, little Harry-kins?” Sirius asked, not bothering to hide his smile or his laughter when Harry turned his head to peek at him. 

“I suppose you’re going to say, boys will be boys,” Molly said, hands on her hips. She rolled her eyes and shook her head when Sirius gave her a wolfish grin. “You think it’s so funny, you three clean up the kitchen and library.” With that, she turned on her heel and went into the kitchen to harness her own son. 

“Looks like we’ve got a naughty little boy to take care of, and a kitchen to clean,” James said. He plucked a squealing Harry from Remus’ hands, and pretended to fly him around the room (hoping that the boy would not lose control of his bladder - they did not need another mess to clean up, after all). 

“I’ll get started on the library,” Remus said. 

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I say we should just let the boys run around starkers, there’s no need to get them all dressed up. Besides, everyone knows it’s a lot more fun to be naked.” 

“Save that thought for after Harry goes to bed,” Remus said, arching an eyebrow, and giving Sirius a very suggestive look that had the other man swallowing and blushing, and sent James off to quickly get Harry into a set of pajamas.


End file.
